Loosening Up
by BethanyJade-x
Summary: Dramione! Hermione, the Minister of Magic and Draco Malfoy, entrepreneur and bachelor meet together because of a rumour. Is Draco's information true? Or is he trying to break up the Golden Trio? Rated M for later chapters :


**_Hey guys :)  
>Brand new story that came into my head while watching the new Harry Potter.<em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS. THIS BELONG TO J.. HOWEVER, I HAVE CREATED MR TOLSTOY AND INDIA ROBINSON._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_Miss Granger, Mr Tolstoy is here to see you."_

"_Miss Granger, do you want the invitations pink, blue or cream?"_

"_Miss Granger, your lunch hour is in 15 minutes, would you like me to run out and get you something?"_

"_Miss Granger, there's a man outside claiming he has an appointment but he isn't on the system."_

"_Miss Granger, there's a call waiting on Line 1."_

"_INDIA!" Hermione finally screamed in despair. "Just take a breath for one minute!" She looked up from where her head was laying on her desk to see India Robinson, her assistant, staring at her with scared, wide eyes. _

"_I apologise," she finally sighed, lifting herself up fully and straightening some papers on her desk. "Right, send Mr Tolstoy in; take a message from Line 1; cream invitations; I'll have a garden salad and a tall cappuccino; and tell this mystery man to wait outside until I am ready. Thank you."_

_India gave a curt nod before edging out of the room quietly leaving Hermione to a few minutes of peace and quiet. Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio, best friend of the saviour of the world had been elected Minister of Magic nearly 1 year ago. It was a surprise to everyone as, when she was elected, not only did she become Minister of Magic, she also became the first woman to do so, all at the age of just 22 years old. It was commended by a large golden statue of her being erected in the atrium, against Hermione's wishes of course; which is why she tries her very hardest to floo everywhere so she doesn't have to walk past it like the rest of her staff._

_She tidied some papers on her desk and checked the phone to check that India was dealing with the waiting call. She was which meant... ah._

"_Hello Miss Granger," a young man greeted. He walked up to her and she rose, shaking his hand. He had short dark hair, looked early-20's, and bright green eyes. "I'm Mr Tolstoy."_

"_Hello, sir," she smiled back. "I'm assuming you're the same Mr Tolstoy who works in St. Mungo's." He blushed modestly and she continued. "And if you were, this means you are the same Mr Tolstoy who came up with a cure to the long-term effects of the Cruciatus Curse."_

"_Ermm, yeah," he mumbled shyly. "That's me."_

_Hermione smiled and leaned forward, taking both his hands in her own. "Thank you", she commended. The man looked confused so she continued. "I have a very close friend who I've known for 11 years. His parents were sent into a long term spout of insanity due to the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Black. You probably know him. Neville Longbottom?"_

_Mr Tolstoy's eyes opened wide. "Oh my, yes. Neville, Alice and Frank's son. I work on their ward. He came all the time visiting and it was so despairing to see that same longing look in his eyes. I am so glad I made a difference to him. He was a good man. I hope they're all happy." _

_Hermione smiled. "Indeed he is: one of the best. And yes, him and his parents have took a long, well-needed vacation to the Carribean to catch up. Anyway, let's get back down to business. I arranged a meeting with you as I'm arranging a charity event for St Mungo's in late June, as you may already know, and I would like you, if you don't mind, to be my guest of honour. You've put so much hard work into the hospital and it deserves commemoration. You don't have to accept, obviously, but I'd be delighted if you did so."_

_Mr Tolstoy smiled a bright smile and reached across the oak desk to take Hermione's hand, shaking it. "I would be delighted to Minister. I would be honoured."_

_Hermione stood, smiling. "Thank you, Mr Tolstoy. It's being held on the 25__th__ June at The Pavilion on Diagon Alley. You'll have almost 3 months to prepare a speech and I'll arrange a meeting around mid-May to discuss any last minute details if need be. Otherwise, I may just see you on the night in question. Thank you so much." She made her way towards the door and directed him out, once again shaking his hand, smiling to herself, then frowning. One job down, seven million to go. Peering outside her office, she shouted to India. "India, can you please send the appointment in, please."_

_She walked back to her desk, settling in her chair and straightening the papers. The door opened, and she lifted her head to find a least expected visitor with definitely no appointment. He was tall, strongly-built with short silvery-blonde hair that hung just above his ears. His silver eyes sparkled in amusement and he woke an impeccable suit of grey._

"_How are you, Granger?" the man in question, enquired. "Long time, no see."_

"_Malfoy," she replied, as pleasantly as she could manage. "Please, take a seat, whatever can I do for you?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, first chapter. Just a short one, to introduce our two main characters :)<em>**

**_Please review .etc._**

**_I love nothing but feedback._**

**_Much Love xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
